Makoto's Playlist
by chakeroo
Summary: Makoto makes a playlist for Minako on her Ipod. What will happen when Minako accidentally listens to it? *reposted* :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Sailor Moon or the songs… :D_

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, I'm just reposting it now… :D haha… Reviews are very much welcome! :D

* * *

**Makoto's playlist**

_(Makoto is a year older and has graduated from highschool while the others has one more year to go)_

**Chapter 1**

"No… wait… what?" Makoto shouted then looks at the raven haired girl.

"I asked if you actually asked her out on a date yet." Rei said grinning.

"W..why… do you think that… I'd… you know…ask her?" Makoto stuttering and gradually blushing. She was playing with the spoon on her right hand and slightly moving the cake on the side.

"It's _soooooo _ obvious that you like her Mako chan." Rei answered then took a sip of her soda. "And everybody knows that you like her, even Usagi."

"Everybody?" shouted Makoto and Rei coughed out the soda she was sipping. Almost all of the other customers turned around and looked at her. "Sorry…" addressing the people and Rei.

Makoto moved nearer to Rei and whispered, "Everybody?"

"Well almost everybody…" answered Rei while wiping her chin with a tissue.

"Huh? You said everybody. Who else doesn't know about _it_?" Makoto puts her hand on Rei's shoulders and starts shaking her.

The miko lets out a sigh and points outside.

_Oh Kami no… It's not… No… Shit… Kami… she's so cute wearing that uniform… Stop thinking that! _ thought Makoto as a blond girl with a red bow talks outside with some of the boys that walked up to her. _Shut up! Shut up! Stop talking to her you baka! They're so pathetic, flirting with her like that._ Makoto made a face.

Makoto's face turned red, not because she was blushing, because she was getting really jealous and angry. To ease her anger, she popped her earphones to her ear and pushed play. A familiar song began…

… Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart

And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well

You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart

I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel

You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart…

_This is torture. It makes me sad but at least I can control what I'm feeling after. You're so emo Makoto! _Thought Makoto as she was staring at Minako through the window.

Rei was smirking and an imaginary devil horns grew through her hair. An idea popped in her head and she would need accomplices to make this work.

"Ahem…" Rei coughed.

No answer.

"AHEM!" Rei repeated now slamming the table a little bit.

Makoto was startled. She got up and shouted, "WHAT?"

The people started staring again. They looked at Makoto.

Rei pointed to Makoto's ear. Makoto realized that she was still listening full blast at the song, she took off the earphones, sat again and looked at Rei.

"So she _stole_ your heart, what you gonna do about it?" Rei was chuckling then she pointed outside to the blonde that was walking nearer to the entrance of the Crown.

"Shit! You heard that? Was the volume that loud?" Makoto blushed then faced palm herself.

As Rei was nodding, Minako walked over to their seats.

"Hi guys!" Minako cheerfully greeted the two.

Makoto slid her iPod under the table and was having a hard time turning off the gadget. As she finally turned it off, she sighed with relief. She looked at Rei, who was smirking and signaled to the left with her eyes, and then she looked to the left and Minako was looking at her quizzically. Makoto blushed.

"What's the matter my Makochan?" asked the blond.

_Did she just say my Mako? Oh shush it Makoto. She would never call you that. That eyes… Those red… red… lips… Stop it. Control yourself!_ Makoto thought and her heartbeat became faster and her face redder. "N..n..nothing." she stuttered.

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine. Scoot over dear…" Minako pushed Makoto more over to the window side. "Ooooh… strawberry shortcake!" and got the spoon from Makoto and ate the cake.

Makoto's head was still down, she seemed paralyzed and she was still blushing… a lot.

"Those boys are funny. They had to be in a group just to approach me. Ha-ha." Minako said still eating the cake. "Two of them asked me if I could go out for a date tomorrow and I said I don't know. They almost fought each other." She was smiling.

"Don't you like at least one of them?" Asked the miko, then she looked at Makoto.

"Nah… I really don't like those types of guys." Licking the spoon of the last crumbs of the cake.

"If you're that picky, you won't have a date on Valentine's." Rei said.

"You know _that_ won't be a problem. Besides it's couple weeks away anyway." Answering Rei confidently.

While they were talking, a part of the song kept playing on Makoto's head.

… Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight…

"_Right…._" Rei rolling her eyes then she kicked Makoto's shin under the table.

Then suddenly Makoto stood up excused herself and ran outside the Crown.

"What the hell is wrong with that girl?" Minako asked Rei, irritated.

"I don't know. Ask her yourself." Rei smiling evilly and then she remembered something, "Oh we got to get going or will be late for our study group." Rei stood up.

"Oh right." Answered Minako and went with the miko.

* * *

The song is titled _Stolen_ by Dashboard Confessionals

I also started at the 2nd verse of the song :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Sailor Moon or the songs… :D

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

The four senshis were studying at the miko's room and everyone was getting bored except Usagi who was sleeping.

"I miss my Makochan…" Minako said out loud and sighed.

Everybody was amazed with what she said and Ami and Rei could be seen smiling while Usagi still slept, a couple of Rei's mangas scattered beside her.

Minako then turned the page of the book she was reading and scribbled something unto her notebook. She let out a sigh again.

"She's just sorting out some papers for the café she's opening Minakochan. Besides, she's still here in Japan and it's only been 3 days." Ami answered without looking at her. She gripped the book trying really hard not to tease the blonde. She looked at Rei and the miko was grinning.

"She always studies with us here even though she graduated a year ago. But it's 3 days now, Ami! She won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. That's almost 4 days! I don't like it when I don't see her." Minako looked at Ami with puppy dog eyes then pouted.

"Why do you miss her that much? It's not like your together or something. OR are you?" Rei said, smiling evilly.

Minako blushed.

"Why are you blushing Minachan?" asked Usagi, sleepily scratching her eyes.

"That's because she finally confessed that she likes Makochan." Answered Rei as she looked at Minako while moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Oooooohhh… really? Did you confess Minachan? Did you finally confess?" Usagi asked wide eyed then sprinting towards Minako and starts to shake her.

"Your cute together you know." Ami said putting her book down and resting her chin at the back of her hand and looks at Minako sheepishly. Usagi was still shaking Minako and Rei sweat dropped.

"It's not like that! I mean…" Minako trailed off. _Shit… I can't think of anything why I said that. But it's true. I just really miss her when I'm not with her. And why the fuck am I blushing? _She asked herself.

Somewhere in Japan, Makoto began to sneeze repeatedly.

_I feel like somebody is talking about me._ She felt goose bumps all over her body and then she sneezed again. _It must be the weather. _She thought and went on her way to see a family friend.

_NEXT DAY_

Makoto was walking up the stairs of the shrine clutching a plastic bag full of food. She was mouthing the last words of the song that played on her iPod. The song was done and as she stopped at the top of the stairs, she saw Minako talking with Usagi at the shrine and the next song began to play…

Every single time I see you I start to feel this way  
Makes me wonder if I'm ever gonna feel this way again  
There's a picture that's hanging in the back of my head  
I see it over and over  
I want to hold you and love you in my arms and then  
I want to need you cause I need to be with you till the end  
Then I hear myself reply you've got to hold it in  
This time, tonight

If only I had the guts to feel this way  
If only you'd look at me and want to stay  
If only I'd take you in my arms and say  
I won't go cause I need you

Minako brushed her hair away from her forehead. The sunlight was highlighting the blonde's hair and curves and Makoto looked at her dazed, still mouthing the lyrics.

I sit here, waiting, wondering, hoping, that I'll make this right  
Cause all I think about is your hands  
Your face, and all these lonely nights  
There's a feeling that's screaming in the back of my head  
Saying over and over  
I want to hold you and love you in my arms and then  
I want to need you cause I need to be with you till the end  
Then I hear myself reply she'll never let you in  
This time, tonight

If only I have the guts to feel this way  
If only you'd look at me and want to stay  
If only I'd take you in my arms and say  
I won't go cause I need you

Please don't go cause I need you now

I want to hear you say  
It'll always be this way  
We will be hand in hand for every night and every day  
I want to scream and shout  
Cause I'm losing any doubt  
And all I care about is you and me and us and now

Makoto was still mouthing the words until the end of the song. Little did she know, Ami was right at the back, hearing the song and waited until it finished. She then pinched Makoto's side and the brunette jumped, almost falling from the stairs. Ami laughed.

"Ami! You freaking startled me. You're like a ninja!" shouted Makoto.

"Nice song. So you're that whipped, huh?" Ami asked Makoto.

"Sort of." Makoto answered blushing.

"Why don't you tell her? She is the _Goddess of Love_ after all. I know she would understand." Told blue haired girl.

"It's not that easy Ami. I wished it was but it's not." Makoto sighed sadly.

Ami looked at her friend with concern as they begin to walk towards the two blondes.

Seeing the two girls approach the shrine, Usagi runs and jumps towards Makoto and hugs her. Rei comes out of the door of the shrine to see what the commotion was about. Seeing Usagi running to Makoto, she looks at Minako and sees her blush a little. Minako doesn't notice that the miko was smirking.

"Did you buy me food Makochan?" Usagi eagerly asks the brunette still hugging her.

"Of course my Queen." Makoto smiled, puts Usagi down and hands her the bag.

"Yey! You're like my knight and shining ar… Ooooh! This one looks delicious!" Usagi shouted happily and Ami then looks inside the bag that Usagi was holding.

"Hey Makochan!" shouted Rei, surprising Minako.

Makoto looks at Rei and sees Minako blushing. She then blushed also.

_Oh Kami… I really missed her. Maybe I should hug her or something. No. Yes. No. Yes. Oh stop it. Just do it you baka! _Makoto argued with herself as she walked towards the blonde.

_Here it goes. _Makoto walked towards Minako and she suddenly hugged the blonde and whispered, "I missed you Minachan." _She smells nice. I could definitely get used to this. Ha-ha… wait… pull away Makoto before she notices._

The blonde was surprised and before she could hug back, the brunette pulled away.

_She hugged me. Oh no, I didn't hug back. Well she pulled away first but… She smells so nice and warm and… what am I thinking? She looks so cute… Aaargh! All of their teasing is really getting into me. I shouldn't let her notice._ Minako thought as her face turned beet red.

"Hey Reichan, bought you something. It's in the plastic bag Usagichan's holding." Makoto said looking all happy and giddy and panicky at the same time as she passes Rei.

_Okay… breathe Makoto… You hugged her… Get yourself together or your knees might buckle… Come on… She smells soooooooooooooo nice… Thanks Kami for giving me the guts to hug her that time. _ Thought Makoto.

"Good job Makochan." Whispered Rei as she passed.

Makoto blushed and hurriedly went inside.

* * *

The song is _If Only_ by Hanson


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Sailor Moon or the songs… :D

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

"Are you ready yet Usagichan?" shouted Minako at the foot of the stairs of Usagi's house. _Why is she taking so long? What if Makoto and the others are already waiting? Makoto and the others? MAKOTO AND THE OTHERS? Why would I single her out? _Thought Minako as she gripped the staircase harder. She suddenly remembered the hug that Makoto gave her the last time they met. She blushed and feeling her face become hot, she started to panic a little.

"I'm coming down Minachan!" shouted the other blonde from her room and after a few seconds she ran downstairs. "Why are you blushing?" asked Usagi.

"Don't mind it Odango! Let's just go to the karaoke bar already!" answered Minako without even glancing at the other blonde.

_Why do I feel this way about her. I can't describe it. She makes me feel… I don't know. _ A bewildered Minako thought while walking outside the house of Usagi.

"Minachan wait! You're walking too fast!" Usagi shouted and the blonde didn't hear her. She was lost in her thoughts.

_Over at the karaoke bar_

"As usual they are very _very_ late." Sighed Haruka.

"I told you, you should've given them a ride." Answered Michiru.

Haruka sweat dropped. "Ok ok… I'm sorry. I should've listened."

Michiru smiled. She noticed Makoto was fidgeting a little bit.

"What's the matter Makochan? Are you alright?" asked Michiru, looking really concerned at her. Haruka and Rei whispered something to her and she said, "Oh…" and laughed.

"It's alright Makochan. Just be yourself and remember to breathe when you see her." Joked Haruka.

"You too? You've got to be kidding me. Am I _THAT_ obvious?" asked by the surprised brunette.

"With the way your acting, you should've just put a note in your head that reads, 'I love you Minachan since the first day I saw you. Would you please go out with me? P.S. I love you.'" Answered Rei then everybody laughed as Makoto's face became crimson red.

And out of nowhere Usagi jumped Haruka and Ami being startled accidentally tossed her drink at the side walk.

"I'm sorry Amichan. I'll buy you a drink inside. My treat!" Said Usagi.

Rei's face became red and started to yell at Usagi. "Why did you have to do that?"

Usagi looked at Rei who looked like she was startled also, the blonde's tears were building up and she's beginning to pout. Rei lets out a sigh and ushered the blonde inside the karaoke bar. Usagi hugged Rei until they reached the room they reserved. Everybody was laughing except for Minako and Makoto.

"You go first Minachan." Said Makoto as she gestured towards the door.

_My heart is racing. Don't blush Minako. Just don't. You might scare her. _Minako thought looking at the brunette.

"Thank you Makochan." Smiled Minako and took Makoto's hands after she entered the Karaoke bar. Makoto can't help but blush.

….

"Please make her stop Michiru. It's getting on my nerves. _Please._" Pleaded Haruka. She was clasping her ears and was pouting at Michiru.

Rei was massaging her temples so that she would not yell at Usagi for singing that Justin Bieber song for the nth time since they started.

"I don't care if she's Queen Serenity! I'll smack her if she sings that fucking song one more time!" Rei said. Ami sweat dropped and patted Rei's shoulder to comfort her.

"It's almost over love. Don't worry I'll tell her later to pick out any other song ok?" Michiru answered as she puts Haruka's head unto her shoulders. Haruka then lets out a whimper and then hugs Michiru.

Makoto was staring at the two of them and she became envious. Minako was also looking at them and then she turned her attention to Makoto and blushed.

_They look so cute and comfortable with each other. I wish I was that close to Minako now. _Makoto letting out a sigh.

_Maybe I should do something. Why am I panicking? It's normal to hug Makoto right? Aaaargh! This is getting hard when everybody is teasing me about her. But I admit, I've been feeling this since the day I saw her. What the hell is this feeling? She looks so cute on that shirt. And her skin… Stop it Minako! She might think you're weird. _Minako argued with herself. She was making faces like it was a fight or flight situation.

Rei and Ami were watching the brunette and the blonde and they whispered to each other. Michiru noticed this and winked at the two of them. She then nudged Haruka to sit up straight and whispered her something.

Makoto and Minako looked puzzled.

"So Harukachan are you taking Michiruchan somewhere special next Saturday night for Valentine's?" Ami asked Haruka.

"Of course! But I won't tell you where. It's our own little get away." Haruka answered then kissed Michiru passionately. Michiru then giggled like a school girl after. "The best thing that happens is after dinner or maybe at the middle but sometimes you don't even get to start dinner…" Haruka said winking. Michiru then punched the blonde's arm. "You're such a tease!" Michiru said and laughed.

All of them blushed. Usagi was still singing, oblivious to what was going on.

"So how about all of you?" asked Haruka.

"My mom asked me if I could join her for dinner. It's quite rare to actually sit down with her and eat dinner together so I turned down potential dates a few days ago." Answered Ami.

"I'm helping grandpa with the shrine. Some couples go to the shrine during the day to pray together and have readings so I have to clean everything up by the end of the day. Besides I don't want a date although some asked me out." Replied the miko.

Everybody was now staring at Minako and Makoto.

_Why do I get the feeling that they're plotting about something? _The brunette and blonde thought.

"I… I… don't have one…." Makoto's voice trailed off.

"Me too." Minako answered almost in a whisper.

"What? No date? Then you should ask each other out!" All of them answered like they were reading a script. Then they all gave a thumbs up.

Rei grinned at Makoto and gestured that she should ask the blonde out for a date. Haruka and Michiru mouthed "Go on!" and gave a thumbs up as Ami winked at her.

_This is a conspiracy! Thank Kami she wasn't looking when they did that. So that's why they brought me here in the first place! Come on Makoto. They're giving you a shot at this! _Makoto annoyingly thought.

"Ummm… Minachan… wou… would you like to go on… you know… like… ummm… eat dinner… like you know a date… with… me?" Makoto stuttered.

"Sure! My Makochan!" answered the blonde trying not to blush. She then went beside Makoto and laid her head on Makoto's shoulders. Makoto blushed and then smiled.

_Thanks guys. Quality time with my Makochan! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! _Minako giggled to herself.

"Oh you look so cute together! You should go out on a date!" shouted Usagi, seeing Minako and Makoto after finishing the song.

"No more Justin Beiber songs, you hear!" Rei shouted as she threatened to throw the other mic at Usagi. The two started running around the room and Ami sweat dropped. Haruka then looked at Makoto and winked at her. Makoto mouthed, "Thanks guys." And smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Sailor Moon or the songs… :D

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

_Ok will it be a steak and potatoes or maybe she'd like pasta… wait… The wine! The wine is very important! And flowers! Definitely flowers! _Makoto was listing things that she would need for her and Minako's date in a couple of days.

She was visiting her father's friend for a while now that friend handled her trust fund when she was young. She needed to do some papers so that she was the only one managing her trust fund and for the financing of the café she wants to open. She stayed also for a couple of days every week to try different foods so that she would get an idea for the menu of the café. She was walking at the streets and she saw this flower shop which was selling different kinds of roses. She went inside and looked around. She stopped as she saw these apple green colored roses on the table.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked the florist.

"Definitely. What is it called? I never seen a green rose before." Makoto replied still looking at the plant. _These would be perfect. I know she'll love it and it's in my favorite color too!_

"Viridiflora or Rosa Chinensis. It's one of the rarest roses in the world and luckily, I got to cultivate a few of those. So if you're planning to buy those… would be expensive. _Really expensive._" Said the florist.

"I'll take it. All of it. Just give me the numbers and I'll pay you." Said Makoto without even glancing at the florist.

"Are you sure?" the florist couldn't believe what Makoto was saying.

"Definitely." Replied Makoto.

Makoto then thanked the florist after the latter gave her tips how to preserve the rose and take care of the plant. She had convinced the florist to give her a fresh branch to cultivate it. A song playing from her iPod made her think of Minako again.

You don't have a clue  
What it is like to be next to you  
I'm here to tell you  
That it is good  
That it is true

Birds singing a song  
Old paint is peeling  
This is that fresh  
That fresh feeling

Words can't be that strong  
My heart is reeling  
This is that fresh  
That fresh feeling

Try  
Try to forget what's in the past  
Tomorrow is here  
Love,  
Orange sky above lighting your way  
There's nothing to fear

Birds singing a song  
Old paint is peeling  
This is that fresh  
That fresh feeling

Words can't be that strong  
My heart is reeling  
This is that fresh  
That fresh feeling

Some people are good  
Babe in the 'hood  
So pure and so free  
I'd make a safe bet  
You're gonna get whatever you need

Makoto happily walked towards her hotel while singing the song and remembering Minako.

…

_Ring Ring Ring…._

Minako rushed over to the telephone.

"Moshi moshi. Aino residence."

"Minachan! How are you?" Mrs. Aino shouted at the other end of the phone.

"Mom! You didn't have to shout." Minako answered as she pulled her ears away from the phone.

"So. what's the news there love? Are doing ok?"

"I'm doing fine mom. So how's dad and England?"

"He's ok. He's really busy these days. Anyway, we go around on the weekends. We're even planning just to stay at home on Valentine's. You're dad said he'll cook something special but I bet we'll end up ordering take out. Hahaha…. So do you have a date tomorrow? How's Makochan? Does she have a date too?"

"…" Minako was blushing.

"Minachan?" asked her mom in worried tone.

"Well… Makochan asked me out so…"

"Makochan? Wow! That's good!" Mrs. Aino was shouting again.

_She's ok with that?_ Thought Minako.

"She's a really nice girl Minachan. She protects you and everything. And the way she looks at you…"

"The way she looks at me?" Minako was surprised.

"Oh. You haven't figured it out yet? How about what your feeling? You figured it out?" asked Mrs. Aino. Minako heard her giggling in the other end of the phone.

But before Minako could answer, "I have to go dear, your dad is calling on my cell. Message you later. Bye love. Kisses." Her mom continued and then put down the phone.

Minako was still holding phone, confused.

…

The day came and Makoto was nervous. She checked and rechecked everything. To the sauce, flower arrangements, her breath and the suit she's wearing. She told Minako to meet her at her apartment later that evening.

She planned that it is more romantic to cook for Minako than to eat out with hundreds of people lining for the very best restaurants in town. Some of the petals of the roses were scattered at the dining table and living room. She dimmed the lights a bit and scanned the apartment again.

Then the doorbell rang.

_Ok. Do not panic Makoto. DO NOT PANIC. Remember what Haruka said, just breathe…_ She checked her breath and suit at the mirror near the door and opened the door.

Makoto's jaw dropped to the floor.

Minako was wearing a simple yet elegant strapless shiny black dress showing her beautiful neckline, a pearl necklace and earrings and the hem of the skirt is just above her knee. Her hair was made into a knot from behind. She was wearing stilettos which made her just 2 inches smaller than Makoto. She almost looked like Holly Golightly but blonde.

_Damn! She's perfect._ Makoto thought.

"Makochan, are you going to let me in or will you just stare all night?" giggled Minako. She was pleased that Makoto loved her dress. She went through a couple before deciding that this was the one she will be wearing.

"Oh right. Sorry." Makoto said giving herself a mental slap. "Umm… I kind of planned not to eat out. I cooked something for you and maybe later…" she trailed off blushing as she let Minako in.

"That's perfect Makochan. I didn't know you looked good in a suit. I'm glad you cooked." Smiled Minako and touches Makoto's tie. Makoto blushed.

_She looks so handsome and dreamy in that suit. She's so tall, thank Kami I wore this stilettos tonight._ Minako giggled to herself.

As Makoto lead Minako unto the kitchen. The blonde was in awe of what she saw.

_Candle lit dinner and roses all over the place! This is so romantic. The smell of the food is heavenly. Oh my… Makochan's perfect. My Makochan. _Minako thought dreamily.

Makoto pulled the chair a for Minako to let her seat and the brunette served dinner after that.

The dinner was almost perfect except for the part that Makoto was so nervous she spilled some wine on herself and the apartment almost went in flames as Minako knocked over the candles as she tried to wipe the wine out of Makoto's shirt. Some of the towels caught on fire and almost reached the spilled wine. They panicked and tried to stop the fire by throwing the vase water unto the fire. Luckily it worked. After several minutes they finally calmed down and finished their dinner at the couch in Makoto's living room.

"The dinner was amazing well except for…" Minako laughed before finishing her sentence.

"Yeah that." Smiled Makoto. "Could you wait there for a while? Ill just get something." Asked Makoto. Minako nodded.

She stood up and went to her room. After a few seconds she came out and her left hand was behind her back clutching a dozen roses she bought the other day. She then turned on the stereo, eyed the remote and walked over to Minako.

"Mina tenshii will you do me the honor of dancing with you?" asked the brunette as her right hand motioned towards the blonde.

"Of course Makochan." She blushed.

Before she hit the play button on the remote, she handed the roses to Minako and whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day my tenshii."

Minako hugged Makoto after putting the roses at the table and then positioned her arms on the chest of Makoto and the brunette cautiously hugged the blonde and pushed the play button.

As the music started, they began to slow dance…

Come a little closer flicker in flight  
we have about an inch space but I'm here  
I can breathe in what you breathe out

As the chorus neared, Makoto hugged Minako tightly and began to sing to blonde.

Let me know if I'm doing this right  
Let me know if my grips too tight  
Let me know if I can stay all of my life  
Let me know if dreams can come true  
Let me know if this one's yours too  
Coz I see it (Oh...)  
And I feel it right here  
And I feel you right here

Makoto's heart was racing and she knew Minako could feel it.

_She's singing for me! And she's so warm. This is like the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. First date ever with someone who's not expecting me to give up something. _Minako thought.

The vacuous night steps aside  
to give meaning to Gemini's dreaming  
The moon on its back and the seemingly  
Veiled rooms lit by the same star

Minako felt like she's melting inside Makoto's arms. She can hear Makoto's heart racing as the brunette held her closer. She felt protected and most of all, loved. She was a little bit confused but she felt happy and contented.

Let me know if I'm doing this right  
Let me know if my grips too tight  
Let me know if I can stay all of my life  
Let me know if dreams can come true  
Let me know if this one's yours too  
Coz I see it (Oh...)  
And I feel it right here  
And I feel you right here

Minako was staring at Makoto's eyes and the brunette looked back lovingly. Makoto gave it all to fight the feeling of kissing Minako on the lips and opt to kiss the blonde's forehead instead. Minako's face went crimson red and Makoto chuckled.

_I could get used to this._ They both thought.

After dancing, they talked and talked until 4 in the morning. They were still holding each other. Feeling sleepy Makoto said that she would take the couch and Minako could sleep in her bed. But Minako insisted that they should sleep together.

_Kami please give me the strength not to kiss her or do anything stupid while she's sleeping. _Makoto thought.

As though Minako could read the brunette's mind, she said, "Don't worry I won't rape you or anything." And then she laughed.

Makoto blushed and Minako lead her to the brunette's bedroom.

Makoto gave some old shirt and shorts for Minako to change from her dress and she changed clothes as well. A few minutes after lying down, Minako was fast asleep facing the brunette and was hugging her loosely. Makoto couldn't help but fall in admiration with the blonde's face as she slept. She brushed some of Minako's hair at her forehead and sang to her in a whisper.

…Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream…

"My Makochan… my teady bear…" Minako said in her sleep and she smiled and hugged Makoto more.

Makoto panicked for a few seconds because she thought Minako was awake and then she relaxed after hearing what the blonde had said.

_Teady bear. I can be your teady bear. Definitely._ Thought Makoto and she finally slept.

….

Makoto woke up as someone was humming a song from the shower. She sleepily turned to other side as Minako went out of the bathroom and was still singing…

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Makoto laid there frozen and was fully awake now. She gripped the pillow hard as her heart started beating faster and faster and she thought she was having a heart attack.

_Oh Kami… Oh Kami… was she awake when I sang to her? I know she was definitely sleeping last night. Think Makoto! Think of an excuse! Shit…. Shit… shit…_ Makoto thought panicking.

"Good afternoon sleepy head!" Minako said.

Makoto shut her eyes and braced for the worst.

"I can't understand why that song got stuck to my head. I've been singing it since I woke up. A great song but kind of sad in way." Minako continued as she was picking up her clothes from the desk chair.

Makoto let out a sigh. _That was a close one._ She thought. She then turned around and saw the blonde just wearing a towel that was too small to cover most of her body.

Makoto suddenly put her hands to her nose and gasped. She felt blood oozing from her nose. She hurriedly walked backwards towards the bathroom.

_Shit! Why in hell would she be wearing that? Is she doing this on purpose? I gave her a freaking towel last night. A big towel! She's sexy. This is torture… Ok stop imagining things, your nose is bleeding! Torture I terll you! Torture! _The brunette thought as she waved her fist in the air and then she tried to find something to cover her nose. She couldn't see much because she was holding her nose and head up. Suddenly a towel was put in her face.

"You're bleeding Makochan!" Minako said as she was holding the towel from Makoto's nose.

Makoto looked at Minako and saw the blonde was now wearing only her bra and panties. More blood came down from her nose. _Why wouldn't she just dress up already! I'll lose a lot of blood if she won't change! _Makoto thought while panicking. "I'm fine Minachan… just go and get dressed first. I'll handle this." The brunette said reassuringly. The blonde finally gave up and walked out of the bathroom. _Breathe Makoto. Breathe. Do not panic._ Makoto said to herself and began calming down.

_That was weird._ Minako thought and then she looked at herself at the mirror. _ Oh that's why. But I know she already seen me in my underwear before. Oh well… My teady bear is really funny._ Minako giggled while getting dressed.

After controlling her nose bleed and washed herself, Makoto went out of the bathroom and searched for Minako. She found her washing the dishes from the night before and was now fully dressed. She smiled as she hears her singing the song again.

* * *

The first song is _Fresh Feeling_ by The Eels

The second song is from a Filipino band called Spongecola, the song is titled _Gemini_

The third song is _The Only Exception_ by Paramore. I started with the second stanza of the song… :D

Sorry if Minako's dress was not that sexy, I was imagining it but couldn't put it into words… (-_-);


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Sailor Moon or the songs… :D

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

_A few days after Valentine's day._

Minako was walking down with Makoto as the brunette was walking her home after the group study. Makoto gave Minako an almost life sized teady bear after the brunette arrived at the study group. The blonde was hugging the teady bear and had a hard time walking so Makoto asked her if she could carry the teady bear for her but the blonde refused. Makoto laughed. After that, they quietly walked towards Minako's home.

…

"Minakochan come on. Spill! How was the date?" asked Usagi as she took the Minako's shoulders and shook her. Minako sweat dropped. She was leaning on the teady bear Makoto gave her earlier.

"Yeah Makochan, how did the date go?" Rei turned to Makoto.

The two turned beet red and everyone ended up teasing the two until Minako finally gave up.

"I almost burned her apartment down after I knocked a few candles from the table. I tried wiping the wine out her suit." Minako laughed she was now hugging the teady bear.

Makoto was blushing again. "I accidentally spilled some to my shirt."

"Oh I thought you knocked the candles down because you were…" before Usagi could finish what she would say, Rei covered her mouth and said, "So what happened after?"

"Makoto sang to me as we danced. She gave me a dozen beautiful roses. It was an apple green colored roses! It was a great date." Minako then looked at Makoto and then went to her and hugged her, "_Really _great! Best date ever!"

Both of them blushed. Minako could feel Makoto's pulse racing.

"!" Everyone exclaimed.

Usagi then took the teady bear that Makoto gave Minako and hugged it. "What's the name of this teady bear?"

"Jupiter?" Minako answered in a laugh, she then took the teady bear, hugged it and sat beside Makoto.

Usagi thought that she sniffed a familiar scent as she hugged the bear earlier. "Did you put some of your perfume on the bear Makochan?" asked Usagi.

"Eerrrm… Sort of…" Makoto answered and tried to look away from Minako.

"I like it Makochan. At least when I'm asleep I'll know you're there." Minako whispered to Makoto.

Makoto's face went beet red and then everyone laughed.

…...

While walking, they saw two girls, about their age, kiss on the street.

They both blushed. But they were surprised to what came next.

Suddenly a car stopped at the side a man came running towards the two girls. The man took one of the girls by her arms and shook her while he shouted, "Get away from my daughter you freak!" A woman also exited the car and slapped both girls.

The other girl tried to protect the daughter but she was pushed to the ground by the mom.

The dad was trying hard not to let go of her daughter as she was fighting to let go. The dad's hand accidentally slipped and the daughter ran towards the other girl and kissed her. With tears running through her eyes, she said, "I am sorry my angel. I am really sorry. I love you."

The other girl kissed her also and said, "I love you so much but I can't see you get hurt by your own parents. Forget about me." And then the other girl stood up and ran.

The daughter was shocked and was still looking at the girl who ran. She didn't notice that another girl came out of the car and hugged her. She whispered something to the younger girl and looked at her sadly. The older girl then lead the younger one to the car. The parents were still shouting at the girl.

As they were walking towards the car, the older girl accidentally looked at Makoto. She looked shocked and then she looked like she would cry and wanted to go towards Makoto. The mom saw this and held her daughter's arm and shot an angry look at Makoto.

The car passed by Makoto and Minako and the blonde saw Makoto look inside the car. The parents glared at the two while the daughters didn't look. Both daughters looked like they were crying.

_What was that for?_ Thought Minako.

Minako looked at Makoto and saw that the brunette was gritting her teeth and her hands were clenched. She touched Makoto's arm and the brunette calmed a bit.

"Let's go Minachan. I'll walk you to your house." Makoto became serious and gestured without looking at her.

Minako was worried with Makoto but she didn't say anything. She held Makoto's hand and they walked towards her house.

…..

After that incident, Makoto gradually became distant to Minako day after day. Minako was really worried but she can't get the courage to ask the brunette why.

_It's been months now and I haven't asked her why she became distant gradually. She thinks I don't notice but I do. She says it's because she's busy with café opening but I know that is not the reason. Oh Makochan why won't you tell me… _Minako thought while walking towards the shrine for the group study. When she got to the shrine, she noticed Makoto was still not there and when she looked at Rei, the miko gestured that Makoto wasn't coming today.

_Not again. That's the 4__th__ time this week. She won't even talk to me on the phone for 5 minutes. I can't be thinking about this. The final exams are coming up._ Minako distracted herself.

She then she went inside the shrine and tried her best to study.

…..

After the exams as Minako walked home alone then she saw Michiru in a store. She walked up to her and said hi.

"Hey Minachan. Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" asked Michiru looking at the troubled girl. Minako looked like she would burst out in tears at any moment.

"Is it okay with you? I don't want to impose or something." Minako answered.

"No, I don't mind. Let's go to a café to talk." Michiru then lead the way.

…...

"Makoto's kind of ignoring me. And it's troubling me a lot. She's sweet and everything and then she gradually became distant. She even gave me a teady bear with her perfume on it. But now, every time I see the bear, it reminds me of her. I feel that something is troubling her but she won't tell me. I miss her badly and it's making me insane. It's like I can feel her pain even when I'm not with her and it's even worse when I look into her eyes. I know she's holding back something and its making her feel pain everyday. I want to hug her and say everything will be ok or just do anything so that her pain would stop. How would I do that if she doesn't even give me a chance to do it?" Minako told Michiru trying not to cry.

"Now now Minako. Don't cry. Do you know why you feel this way about her? Why you are so concerned on what she's feeling?" inquired Michiru.

"To tell you the truth I don't know. I felt this _thing_ about her that I can't fully describe since we met. I just locked it out because I didn't want to scare everyone I know. Then one day, the others started teasing me and my mom was ok with the date with Makochan and suddenly all these feelings came out and now I'm confused!" cried Minako.

Michiru smiled. "Is it the same thing that you feel about your other friends?"

"… Not really. It's like she's special or something."

"Have you considered the thought that maybe you're in love with her?"

"In love?"

Minako blushed and Michiru laughed.

"Is this it? That's what I am feeling?"

Michiru nodded. Minako then hugged the Michiru after realizing everything.

"You're funny Minachan. You know when everybody else is in love, being Venus and all, but you can't tell if you're in love with someone. Hahaha…" Michiru laughed teasingly.

"It's not that I didn't know, it's just that I didn't know what to call _that_ feeling. It's different from the feelings that I read from other people." Minako said blushing.

"I was just joking Minachan… And now you know why Makochan was acting weird around you?" asked Michiru.

Minako thought about it for a while and her eyes became wide after realizing the answer.

_She's in love with me? Oh Kami! Why didn't I notice? I just thought because I was like a special friend… Wait… That was what I thought about her! Baka baka baka Minako!_ She thought then face palmed herself.

Michiru smiled. "Go on, talk about anything about Makoto then you'll realize on what's troubling her."

And Minako talked about the 1st time she and Makoto met, her mom's reaction when she told her that Makoto had asked her out, the best date ever, the life size teady bear named Jupiter and how it smelled like Makoto and then the scene that they saw a couple of months ago. Minako suddenly stopped after telling the story of the two girls. Michiru smiled as she saw Minako realize what was bothering Makoto.

_She's afraid that my parents will hurt me and my friends will leave me? So she's opting to just be a martyr and torture herself instead? But that's ridiculous. _Minako thought annoyingly. _My parents and friends won't leave me if they knew that I love Makoto._

As if Michiru could read the blonde's mind, she started saying, "You know Minachan, not everybody is as lucky as you. As you said, your parents seemed to approve of Makoto and we definitely would love to see you get together with her but most people would have to cut their communications with their loved ones if they found out they're gay, some fathers even let their daughters be raped by another man just to prove that their daughter is not gay. I'm not joking about this." Michiru told Minako as she held her hand on the table.

"It wasn't easy for me and Haruka at first. My parents almost disowned me and Haruka as well. We just fought for our love and luckily they gave in with the thought of that. But for some reason, we had to still prove to them that the relationship is genuine and we always prove that no matter what." She continued.

Minako listened intently at Michiru.

"Maybe that's the reason why Makoto's holding back. She doesn't want you to get alienated by your loved ones. She knows the feeling of being surrounded by a lot of people and she still felt alone."

Minako tried hard not to cry. She felt the pain of Makoto.

"There is big difference between friendship and true love Minachan. She loves all of us but friendship can't fully fill the void that's meant for a lover. She feels that pain everyday and yet she endures it for you. Do you get what I mean?" asked Michiru.

"But you're all okay about it right? So why is she still holding back?" Minako was now sobbing.

"Because she doesn't know that your parents are alright about this and she's afraid she might lose all you. For her, it's better to see you end up with someone else than not seeing you at all. Friendship or none at all and she chose friendship. She may have had an experience about this in the past that's why she's not risking anything now. You should at least talk to your parents about this to confirm that they're alright if you pursue a relationship with Makoto then tell her yourself that it will be alright." Advised Michiru.

Michiru then hands over a tissue to Minako to wipe her tears.

"You want us to help you to talk to Makoto?" Asked Michiru.

Minako nodded.

….

"Hey Makochan! Wait up!" Rei shouted as the miko tried to catch up with the brunette.

Makoto looked back and said, "Oh hi Rei. What you've been up to?"

"I should ask you that question." Rei responded while panting as she got to where Makoto was.

"Why?" Makoto was confused.

"You don't see us anymore and we know that you're trying to shut everyone out Makoto. What's wrong with you? You think we don't notice that? We are being affected on what you're doing with Minachan. Why are you doing this?" Answered Rei. The miko was getting angry with Makoto and it showed.

"Do you still have school tomorrow?" asked the brunette without looking at Rei.

"Huh? None. Why?" asked the confused miko.

"Just come with me." Then Makoto walked away.

After a few rides and a couple of hours passed, Makoto and Rei was walking in a park. There were a lot of benches but Makoto seemed to search for a particular one.

"This is it!" exclaimed Makoto and sat down. She gestured to the miko to sit down with her. Rei looked at the brunette and sat down.

"What's so special about this bench anyway?"

"This is where my parents met." Makoto smiled as she told Rei.

Rei was surprised. Makoto didn't tell much about her parents to them, let alone her past.

"My parents used to take me here when I was little and told me about their story. My dad was sitting at this very bench when my mom walked by. Ever since she saw her, he waited everyday just to get a glimpse of her and finally after a few weeks, he had the courage to introduce himself and the rest was history." Makoto then took a small box out of her pocket and opened it. There was a ring inside. Rei looked at the ring then to Makoto. She knew that it is better to just let the brunette talk.

"When I was young, I went to a school here and because I grew up faster than the other kids, I had to wear the boys' uniform. I got teased about it but I didn't care because my mom said it fit me right and she would always smile at me every morning and my dad pats me at the head."

"One day, a girl, a year older than me, was being bullied by some boys and I helped her. We became friends after that and I kind of joined their group of friends. After that and we were all happy and I thought I found friends that I could trust. I didn't know at that time that I was kind of having this puppy love situation with the girl I rescued."

"One afternoon, after the classes were over, I waited for her at the gates of the school. Our other friends went ahead to do some shopping but she didn't want to go so I walked her home and she suddenly kissed me in front of their house. I didn't notice that her mom was looking at us through their window. Our relationship kind of grew from there, we would hold hands, kiss and hug one another. Our friends were sort of okay with it. They only talked to me when I'm with her and our relationship became gossip at the school. Then day came when her parents just took her away without notice. She just didn't come to class anymore and because of the gossip, my friends left me. I was alienated by everyone and that was the start that I got into fights almost every day." Makoto was now looking at the sky as she narrated her story.

"My parents knew about the relationship and what had happened but they didn't talk to me until they saw come home looking sad and black and blue all over. My parents brought me here and talked to me. I will never forget what my dad said to me that day. He said that I shouldn't mind what when other feel tell what and what not to feel. And everything will be alright and I shouldn't be ashamed of what I am and who I love because love is love. It doesn't know gender, race or anything. It only knows love."

"After the talk, my mom gave me this ring. It was her engagement ring. She didn't know why she wanted to give it to me that early but she said when I meet that special girl, I should give that ring to her. A week after that, their plane crashed." Makoto was now looking down and tries to hide the tears that were coming out of her eyes.

"I got so traumatized about everything after that. I blamed myself with everything that had happened. I had no support system of whatsoever that is why I got into many fights and transferred from different schools. I reasoned to myself that I'd start all over again."

"Then there were you guys and Minachan. I thought maybe I should hide the feelings that I felt for Minachan because I thought that history might repeat itself if I told her I love her." Makoto looked at the ring and was now visibly crying. "I just didn't want to lose you guys. I don't want to be alone again."

"Makochan… we would never leave you." was the only thing that Rei could say after that. She hugged the brunette and rocked her to make her calm down.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Sailor Moon or the songs… :D

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

_Ring… ring… ring…_

"Moshi moshi. Kino Makoto desu."

"Good afternoon Makochan!" exclaimed Usagi at the other end.

"Hi Usachan… What time is it?" Makoto was still sleepy after doing some paper works for the café and she just slept before dawn.

"It's already 1pm. Are you doing anything a day after tomorrow? Haruka and Michiru is throwing a pool party for all of us at Michiru's house. Please come Makochan! _Please!_" pleaded Usagi,

"I don't know my Queen. I'll think about it. Can I call you back?" Makoto asked half awake half asleep.

"Awww… Makochan… Please come. Minachan will be leaving two days after tomorrow for England. It will be our last day with her this summer. So you should definitely think about it ok?"

"Minachan is leaving for England? Why?" Makoto was fully awake now.

"She said she has to. Her mom and dad asked her to see some universities there. Will you bring some food for the party? How about some cake? Or we could barbeque or something." Usagi said.

_Why didn't she tell me she was leaving? When did I last talk to her anyway? And why didn't Rei tell me?_ Makoto was pissed. She was lightly banging her head on the bed's head board.

"Makochan, are you still there?" asked Usagi.

"Oh yes… Sorry. I was just thinking of something. Sure I'll go. I'll prepare some food at Michiru's house. I'll get her permission to cook there." Makoto answered trying to calm down.

"Yey! Ok Makochan! Thanks. I'll call the others. Take care."

"Ok. Bye." And Makoto hung up.

….

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Makochan about you leaving for England for the summer?" asked Rei as she cleaned the dishes after they ate lunch. Minako went to the shrine to talk to the miko. Minako brought Jupiter and was hugging it.

"I don't know Rei. And besides, I tried to tell her a couple of times for the past few days but she wasn't listening." Minako answered.

"You do know that she loves you, right?"

"I do Rei but I need to hear it from her. And I know you all know I love her as well. I just have to talk to my parents about this before I do anything. I just want to make sure about everything." Minako answered then she sighed.

Then Rei's cellphone rang.

"Moshi moshi Hino Rei desu."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me that Minachan's leaving for England two days after tomorrow?" Makoto was shouting at the other side of the line.

Rei almost dropped the phone. Minako winced and squeezed Jupiter after hearing Makoto.

"Calm down you amazon!" Rei shouted back.

"How could I calm down? She's leaving, Rei! She's going to England. England, Rei. ENGLAND! And I haven't done anything! What if she went to college there? I don't have enough money to follow her there! All of my money is on that freaking café!" Makoto seemed like she was fighting back tears.

Rei sighed. Minako could still hear Makoto shouting on the other line. The miko gestured to Minako to keep quiet and turned the cell to speaker phone.

"She tried to tell you a couple of times you know."

"She did?"

"Yup. She said you didn't even talk to her after she told you. She said you were so preoccupied with the paper work or you just didn't care." Rei was having a hard time talking to the brunette because music was blaring at the background. Minako rested her head at Jupiter's fur.

I shouldn't love you but I want to

I just cant turn away

I shouldn't see you but I can't move

I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not

Coz I don't know how to make a feeling stop

A faint slap was heard from the other line. Makoto face palmed herself.

Minako was listening intently but was still squeezing the bear really tightly. She knows the song that Makoto was playing at the background. She felt the pain Makoto was feeling.

_Just hold on a little bit longer my Makochan. Please. I'll make everything right for you. Trust me._ Minako thought.

Just so you know

This feeling is taking control of me

And I can't help it

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just had to say it all before I go

Just so you know

"Were you just ignoring her?" asked the miko.

It's getting hard to be around you

There's so much I can't say

Do you want me to have the feelings

And look the other way?

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not

Coz I don't know how to make a feeling stop

"I wasn't ignoring her. I swear. It's just that I'm really busy because of the café and everything. And well, you know, I already told you the reason."

Just so you know

This feeling is taking control of me

And I can't help it

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just had to say it all before I go

Just so you know

"Oh that." Rei looked at Minako and she scribbled something on a piece paper then gave it to Minako. The blonde took the note and read, "I'll tell you what we talked about later." Minako nodded.

This emptiness is killing me

And I'm wondering why I waited so long

Looking back I realized it was always there

Just never spoken

I'm waiting here, been waiting here

"So are you going to the pool party? You know what, maybe you should at least drop your defenses on that day and just treat her the way you want to treat her. Besides, you won't be able to see her for a month or two." Rei said winking at the blonde.

Minako blushed.

"I don't want to scare her away Rei. You know that."

"I know Makochan. But I suggest you should do it. At least you can't blame yourself in the future. At least you tried."

Just so you know

This feeling is taking control of me

And I can't help it

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just had to say it all before I go

Just so you know

"…."

"You know, you'll be deaf by the time you turn 25 if you listen to music like that. Turn the volume down of the stereo for a bit."

I just had to say it all before I go

Just so you know…

"Ummm… That's my earphones…"

"You just proved my point."

"Sorry." Makoto turned off her iPod.

"Just think about it Makochan. Stop being so emo already."

"I'm not emo."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

Minako giggled and Rei tried to cover Minako's mouth.

"Is someone else there with you?

"No." Then Rei mouthed _Ssshhhh! _at the blonde.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'm the only one here Makochan. Anyway, just think about it." Rei slapped Minako's head. The blonde mouthed sorry.

"Okay. I'll call you later. Oh and Rei…"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"No problem you emo." Rei and Minako smiled.

Makoto laughed then hung up the phone.

"What's with the note? You got to talk to her about what?" Minako was still rubbing her head.

Then Rei started to tell Minako the story that Makoto told her at the park. Minako started to cry.

"The girl… The girl we saw a couple of months ago… Maybe that was the girl Makochan's talked about." Minako said while crying remembering the incident and the song that Makoto just played.

"So that's why it was like she wanted to go talk to Makoto but the mom stopped her. The parents were also glaring at Makoto and she seemed so sad and angry at the same time as the car passed by us." Minako continued.

Rei just hugged her friend together with Jupiter.

"Then I've decided. I'll speak to my parents about this. I have to fight for her." Minako said as she wiped her tears.

"That's the spirit Minachan."

"I just hope she comes to the party." Minako said.

"I hope so Minachan."

* * *

The song is titled _Just So You Know_ by Jesse McCartney


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Sailor Moon or the songs… :D

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Makochan! Come in! Come in!" Haruka said as she opened the door. "That's a lot of food Makochan." Haruka saw 3 bags full of food and tried to help Makoto inside.

"Well I thought I would make it a special day for… umm… Minachan." Makoto blushed.

"So are you finally telling her how you feel about her?" inquired by the blonde while having a hard time carrying one of the bags to the kitchen.

"Actually I don't know. I'm just going with the flow today." Makoto said and she put the two bags on the kitchen table.

"Oh okay. Well at least you came." The blonde smiled. "Would you like me to help with anything…" her voice trailed off as she inspected the different foods of the bags.

"It's okay. I can handle this. Just go and have some fun with the others." Makoto smiled and started preparing some utensils from the kitchen.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Okay just call me or Michiru when you couldn't find something or you need help with anything. We'll be at the pool side arranging some stuff." Haruka said then left the kitchen and went to the pool.

…

"She's already here. She's in the kitchen." Michiru gestured to Minako as the 4 girls arrived.

Minako went to the kitchen and she saw Makoto cooking and preparing food. _She looks comfortable in a kitchen. Oh and she's kinda dancing while doing it. She looks so cute._ She thought.

Ami walked up to Minako and told her to get change so they could swim. Minako looked at Makoto lovingly then went to change to her swimsuit.

Makoto was almost done with all the food when Minako walked up to her. The blonde noticed that Makoto was smiling to herself. She patted Makoto's shoulder and the brunette got surprised because she was still listening to the music really loud.

Oh her eyes, her eyes

Makes the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday

I know, I know

When I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me

"Do I look okay?" I say…

When she saw Minako, who was wearing this white 2 piece bikini and her hair was tied in a pony tail, the brunette didn't realize that she was staring at her and she stopped midway as she dumped the pasta water unto the sink. The hot water was scalding her hands quite a bit but she didn't notice.

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Coz girl you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

Coz girl you're amazing just the way you are

"Are you okay Makochan?" Minako said as she got Makoto's hands and inspected it. Makoto then unplugged one earphone from her ears.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Makoto blushed.

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates it but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday

Makoto started to stare at Minako's lips and they both blushed. Then the brunette brought the blonde closer to her and put one of the earphones to Minako's ear.

Oh you know, you know, you know

I'll never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

Coz you know what I'll say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Coz girl you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

Coz girl you're amazing just the way you are…

Minako turned beet red but Makoto didn't notice because she was still staring at Minako's lips. The blonde then took out the earphones after the song ended and gave it back to Makoto. She gave the brunette a kiss in the cheeks and then ran towards the pool area. Makoto smiled.

The whole day turned out to be great. Makoto and Minako seemed to get along fine, teasing and playing around with each other. Minako was even feeding Makoto while she served the food to the others. The other girls were watching intently and were happy with what was going on. After eating, Makoto then changed her clothes to a short shorts and bikini top and went to the pool area to swim with the girls.

_Oh Kami… she's so… beautiful… That toned and tanned body. Oh Kami those abs… _ Minako thought as Makoto walked towards the pool.

"You might need a towel to wipe that drool…" Ami teased as she splashed some water to the blonde who was sitting at the edge of the pool. Minako blushed.

Makoto then sat beside the blonde and put her arms around her. Ami got up and excused herself. The rest of the group was still watching their every move. After a few minutes, they got up one by one and went inside the house to give them some privacy but were still peeking from the window but the two didn't notice. They were all grinning and smirking.

"So… when will you tell me that you're leaving for England?"

"I… I told you last week. When you were at the location site of the café but you weren't listening…" Minako's heart was beating faster.

"Oh…. Sorry…" Makoto tried to pull away but Minako didn't let her. "So when will you come back?" she continued.

"Before the summer ends I guess. I have to visit my parents there and look for some universities that I could attend."

"…"

"Oh before I forget…" Minako stood up and went inside. After a few seconds she came back holding a big gift.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

Makoto then unwrapped the gift. It was a teady bear, the same size as Jupiter. Makoto laughed and hugged the bear. She got up from the pool and held the bear towards the sky and said, "I shall name you, Venus." Makoto laughed again then hugged the bear.

Minako was giggling.

"Smells like you." Blushed Makoto.

"So you won't be alone and forget about me when I go to England."

Makoto then put the teady bear down and hugged Minako.

"I can't forget you even if I try."

_That is the corniest, no, cheesiest pick up line Makoto._ The brunette thought. But Minako was happy Makoto said that.

The two didn't notice that the group of girls were inching their way towards the two. They voted whether they will listen or not to the two's conversation and listening won. They couldn't hear much so they decided to hide behind the pool chairs near the pool. After the two's conversation, Usagi couldn't take it more and jumped up and said, "Soooooooooo sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" The other girls joined her and teased the two.

After an hour or so, the excitement died down and all of them got changed, Minako was helping Ami and Rei with dishes as the other three cleaned up the mess at the pool area. After washing all of the dishes, Ami and Rei went outside and as Minako was walking towards the door, she saw Makoto's iPod at the table. She got curious and turned it on then she saw "Minachan, my Tenshii" playlist. She smiled. She then listened to the songs and browsed through the iPod.

There's something about the look in your eyes

Something I noticed when the light was just right

It reminded me twice that I was alive

And it reminded me that you're so worth the fight

My biggest fear would be the rescue of me

Strange how it turns out that way

Could you show me dear

Something I've not seen

Something infinitely interesting

There's something about the way you move

I see your mouth in slow motion when you sing

More subtle than something someone contrives

Your movements echo that I have seen the real thing

Your biggest fear will be the rescue of you

Strange how it turns out that way

Could you show me dear

Something I've not seen

Something infinitely interesting

She was listening to this song as she noticed a folder full of pictures of the group. She noticed in the pictures that they always end up besides in each other. She smiled and repeated the lyrics of the song, _Your biggest fear will be the rescue of you. Strange how it turns out that way._

Her face went beet red when she heard the full lyrics of the song Makoto let her listen to earlier. She listened intently and giggled.

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates it but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday

Her smile grew wider when "You're the only exception" song played. _So that's why I was singing it the morning after our date. She must have sung it to me while I was sleeping._ Minako thought.

Another song played and this particular song struck Minako. She also saw hidden folder containing pictures of just the two of them. Most of the pictures, Makoto was looking at Minako lovingly and Minako was just smiling, oblivious to Makoto's emotions.

You by light, is the greatest find

In a world full of wrong

You're the thing that's right

Finally made it through the lonely

To the other side

You said it again, my heart's in motion

Every word feels like a shooting star

I'm at the edge of my emotions

Watching the shadows' burn in the dark

Minako's eyes went wide as she heard the next lines.

And I'm in love

And I'm terrified

For the first time and the last time

In my only life

Then she saw photos of them hugging each other or Makoto's arms around the blonde's shoulders, both of them were blushing and a single picture where Minako was the one looking at Makoto lovingly while their arms were around each other's waists. But the brunette was looking at the camera and was laughing while blushing. The picture was taken a few weeks ago.

This could be good

It's already better than that

And nothing's worse than knowing you're holding back

I can be all that you needed

If you let me try

You said it again, my heart's in motion

Every word feels like a shooting star

I'm at the edge of my emotions

Watching the shadows' burn in the dark

And I'm in love

And I'm terrified…

_All of these songs described how she feels about me._ Minako began to cry tears of joy as she finally proved to herself that Makoto did have feelings for her. That everything the brunette were doing was not a coincidence or just being nice.

Just as she was wiping some of her tears, Makoto entered the room and was shocked when she saw Minako listening to her iPod. But Makoto misunderstood the tears as anger and disappointment in her as Minako found her feelings about the blonde.

"Minachan… I can explain… I… I'm…" before Makoto could finish her sentence, Minako hugged her and then the blonde went outside still holding the iPod. Makoto again misunderstood this and thought that blonde was shocked with what she found on the iPod that Minako just hugged her instead of confronting her. Makoto couldn't take it anymore so she stormed out of the house and ran home.

Minako and the others went inside the house and just found the front door open.

"Oh no! She misunderstood why I was crying!" Minako exclaimed. Minako couldn't move. She didn't know what to do at the moment. She didn't want to scare Makoto further away from her.

Haruka tried to call the brunette but she wouldn't answer. Rei and Ami tried to catch up with Makoto but the brunette but they were too late. Michiru and Usagi tried to comfort the bewildered blonde.

Makoto got to her apartment fast. She bolted the door and then went straight to her room. She was crying like crazy and she didn't know what to do. She threw her cellphone and it almost broke apart. She then sat at her bed holding her legs and cried herself until she fell asleep.

All of the girls came knocking on Makoto's apartment but to no avail. She couldn't hear them because she got so tired and stressed with all the thinking and crying that she fell in a deep sleep after. Minako stayed outside the door, holding Venus, after the others went home. She stayed until the sun came up, left the stuffed toy by the wall and a note. She had no choice but to leave because her flight was later that afternoon and she needed to fix her things for the flight.

Makoto woke up a couple of hours later. She couldn't see straight because her eye lids were almost closed as the effect of crying all night. She couldn't bring herself to go to the airport and see Minako off so she tried calling Rei instead.

Rei's phone rang and when she saw Makoto's number, she answered, "Where are you Makochan? What the hell happened last night?"

"She had my ipod Rei. She knows what I'm feeling about her. She's disappointed at me for falling in love with her. She was crying Rei. I scared her. I didn't mean to." Makoto's voice was shaky. "Did she board the plane already?"

"About 15 minutes ago. She waited for you here at the airport until the last minute. She even stayed outside your door until the morning. She left Venus outside your door" Said the miko. "She said just don't do anything rash when she's away. She needs to talk to you in person when she gets back." Added the miko.

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Makoto was holding back her tears while she got up and walked towards the door. She then opened the door and saw Venus the teady bear sitting up right by the wall on her apartment. She got the teady bear and hugged it and read the note.

_Makochan. I am not angry with you. I promise. I just have to do something very important before we could talk about all of this. Please trust me on this one. Love, Mina._

_P.S. Just hug Venus if you feel sad or anything. I hope it will help. It helps me when I hug Jupiter. _

"I don't know Makochan. You should just wait and talk to her. It's better that way. You wouldn't believe any of us if we told you what really happened anyway and besides she said that she just needs to do something very important before she could face you and made us promise that we wouldn't interfere." Rei said.

"…"

"Makochan? Are you still there?" Rei was really worried.

"Yeah, I'm still here. She left a note. She said I should trust her and wait for her." Makoto was giving herself a mental slap for over reacting last night.

Ami then got the phone from Rei and started talking Makoto. "I know this is hard on you Makochan but please trust us. Trust _her_. When she gets back, all of these will be sorted out. Don't do anything stupid, okay? Will be there in an hour. Just keep your mind busy for a while."

Usagi and the others were nodding as they saw Minako's airplane go to its designated runway.

"Okay. Okay. I just wished I got to talk to her before she left." Makoto said, burying her head at Venus as she cried.

"She wished you were here too." Ami said sadly.

* * *

_Just the Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars

_Echo_ by Incubus

_Terrified_ by Katharine McPhee and Zachary Levi


	8. Final Chapter

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Sailor Moon or the songs… :D

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

"Minachan! Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Aino shouted from the kitchen as she prepared dinner. Mr. Aino sat at the table and looked at the food her wife prepared.

Minachan didn't hear her mom. She still had Makoto's iPod and was listening to it and browsing their pictures for the nth time in her room.

_It's been almost a month since I came here. I want to go home, I miss Makochan a lot and Jupiter. Damn that excess baggage fee, I had to leave Jupiter to Rei. I miss them so much._ Minako then put a pillow on her face and screamed. The pillow didn't help much to muffle the sound of her scream and her parents ran as fast as they could to her room.

"Baby, are you okay?" her dad said as she pulled the pillow away from Minako's face.

Minako was startled because she didn't hear her parents come in. She accidentally dropped the iPod on her bed. Mrs. Aino saw a picture of Makoto hugging Minako at the screen of the gadget. Mr. Aino also saw this and got the ipod from the bed and he sighed.

"Is all of this gloominess you've been projecting since you came here, all about Makochan?" her dad asked. Mrs. Aino smiled.

Minako couldn't answer her parents. She was afraid of what their reactions would be if she confessed everything now but she knew she had to fight for Makoto no matter what.

"You can talk to us dear. You know that." Mrs. Aino reassured her daughter as she sat by her side.

"It's Makochan's ipod. I kind of borrowed it from her." Minako was blushing as she sat up. Her parents knew that it was time to talk about this matter with their daughter.

"So you finally figured things out huh?" Mr. Aino smiled at Minako. Their daughter just nodded and blushed. He hugged Minako.

"I'm sorry mom, dad. I can't stay here. It's not that I don't love you guys, I do. I really do. I just need to go home. I miss Makochan so much. I'm sorry I didn't turn out to be… normal. If you want to disown me or anything, I'll take it. I love Makochan." Minako started to cry.

Her parents lovingly looked at her, they then took Minako's hand.

"Look Minako, we don't want to force you to stay here. We wanted you to go here because we wanted you to have some options. And to let you think about what is important and dear to you." Mr. Aino was now brushing the blonde's hair.

"You're all grown up now and we know that. We let you stay in Japan because we know you can handle things on your own. We wanted you to experience how to be independent." He continued.

"We already know what you feel about Makochan, dear. Even before you realized it. We saw it in your eyes whenever you talk about her or when she's near you. And Makochan looks at you that way too." Mrs. Aino hugged Minako. Minako was still crying.

"Your dad and I had already talked about this before I left Japan. We like Makochan for you. We trust her. She made a good job of taking care of you while still respecting our feelings towards you. She didn't know that we knew she liked you a lot but she was in a way, subtle on how she acted on that feelings. She respected us as parents and thought about your future at the same time." Mrs. Aino continued. Minako was now looking at her parents.

"Besides dear, love is love. You will never control to whom you'll fall in love with. You just do. If she is your home, then so be it. We're glad you found her." Minako's dad was smiling as he told this to her.

"We accept you because you are our daughter my Minachan. And nothing will ever change that. We accept Makochan as well." Her mom told her as she wiped away the tears in Minako's cheeks.

"So you're okay with Makochan and I in a relationship?" Minako was surprised.

"Yes." Both parents answered. Minako jumped and hugged the two.

"Bring our daughter in law next time, okay?" Her dad said as he teased Minako.

Minako blushed. "I love you so much! Thanks mom and dad!" Minako said as she hugged her parents tightly.

Her parents hugged her back, stood up and walked towards the door. "Don't forget that dinner's ready. We'll talk about your flight to Japan after, okay?" Minako's mom said and then she proceeded to follow her husband downstairs.

Minako then ran towards her study table, picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

…

"It's sooooo hot…" Usagi muttered as she lay at the porch of the shrine. "I don't know how you can still move on this kind of heat Makochan."

"I have to keep myself busy or else I'll go insane." The brunette was still sweeping the shrine grounds after she cleaned the floors of the shrine.

"Where is Rei anyway?" the brunette asked as she looked around.

"I think she got some ice from the store with Michiruchan and Harukachan." Ami answered without looking at her.

"By the way Makochan, how is the café doing? Can we get free food when you guys open?" Usagi inquired, she was drooling at the thought of free ice creams, frappes, basically, free food. Ami sweat dropped as she was now fanning the blonde.

"All of the paper work is done. We just have to wait for the finishing touches on the location then we're all set for next week's opening. I don't know Usachan. I might go bankrupt." Makoto laughed and put down the broom beside the stairs and was now sitting with the two.

"Have you guys spoken to her yet? When will she come back?" Makoto wiped her face with a damp towel.

The two girls looked at each other. Ami gestured something to Usagi and the blonde nodded. "We haven't been able to talk to her yet. Sorry Makochan." Ami said.

"I'm going crazy already. It's been weeks and she hasn't called nor emailed me since she got there. Ugh… I'm so pathetic." Makoto was now lying on the floor while fanning herself with her hands.

"You are not pathetic Makotochan! Do not say that!" Ami almost shouted. Usagi nodded.

"…. Sorry." Makoto said then she stood up. "Wait, why are they taking so long just to buy ice?" Makoto walked to the stairs leading to the ground and looked below to see if the three was already climbing the stairs.

Ami got up and pushed Usagi until the blonde gave up and pulled Makoto back at the porch. "Maybe they're still searching for ice, Makochan." Ami said.

"Why do I get the feeling that all of you are planning something? Again." Makoto asked while she sat again.

"What? That's preposterous!" Ami answered back. Her voice became high pitched.

"You're not a good liar, Ami." Makoto looked at Ami.

"What? I wasn't lying." Ami shot back. Her eyes twitched.

Usagi was fanning herself now and was watching the two girls bicker.

"You're eyes just twitched. I know you're planning something."

"We're not planning anything, Makochan." Ami's eyes twitched again.

This time Makoto went over to Ami and looked the blue haired girl face to face. Makoto was was just an inch away from Ami's face. Makoto then took the Ami's face with both hands and asked, "Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course." Ami tried to control the twitch but she couldn't.

"Aha! You're lying!" Makoto jumped and pointed a finger at Ami. Ami sweat dropped.

Usagi was still watching. She laughed as Makoto accused Ami.

"Oi!" Haruka called out to the three. "Help us carry these!" Haruka, Michiru and Rei were holding bags of ice and ice cream as they climbed the stairs and walked towards the other girls.

Ami saw the opportunity to escape and ran towards the other group. USagi followed then rummaged through the bags as Rei was still holding it.

"Hey!" Rei shouted.

"Ooooh ice cream!" Usagi then ran away after getting 3 sticks of ice cream.

Haruka and Michiru laughed.

When they got to the shrine, all of them went inside Rei's kitchen and put the ice and ice cream on the fridge. Rei then excused herself for a little while as she went to her grandfather to give some ice cold water and ice cream.

"Minachan called earlier. She said she'll be coming next week." Michiru said to Makoto as she was getting the wrapper of the ice cream.

"Really? That's great!" Makoto beamed. _Why didn't she call me instead? Is this a bad sign?_ Makoto's thoughts became worried. _Shake it off Makoto. Don't over react again._

"Oh before I forget Makochan. Can you do me a favor? Would you come with me tomorrow and help me move some of my things to the garage? Some of the shelves are really high and we're the only two that's tall enough to reach them." Asked Haruka.

"Oh sure! Sure! That will help me take my mind of things." Makoto answered to the blonde.

"Thanks Makochan. Pick you up by 2pm?"

"Sure. I'll make some sandwiches for us." Makoto said and thought of recipes.

"Sandwhices? I can help to you know!" Usagi pouted.

Haruka laughed. "Oh ok. Help Michiru clean something tomorrow."

Usagi hugged Haruka.

…

"So everything's set?"

"Yes. We figured just to order take out and just plate it nicely."

"How about the flowers?"

"I never saw so many flowers before. Honestly. It was hard to carry those things."

"Thanks guys! Wait… how do we get in?"

"Don't worry. We already talked to the landlord and he was nice enough to give us the spare key."

"Okay then. Let's go."

…

Makoto was dropped by Haruka at her apartment after the day's tiring work. It was now 8 in the evening. _At least I'll just sleep when I get home. That was a very tiring day._ Makoto thought as she lazily pushed the elevator button.

When she got to her door, she noticed that there were lights flickering inside. _I didn't leave the lights open when I left. Did I?_ Makoto thought. She then took the keys from her pockets and opened the door.

Her jaws dropped from what she saw.

Her apartment was full of roses. Some petals were scattered on the floor, the couch and in the kitchen. The lights were coming from the scented candles that were placed inside the apartment. She saw Venus and Jupiter hugging each other at the couch and that's when Minako emerged while arranging her pearl earrings from Makoto's room in white mini dress and her hair was tied in knot, showing her neck.

Makoto couldn't believe what she's seeing. She shut her eyes a few seconds then looked at Minako again. Makoto's face went crimson red.

"But… They said… You… I… Next week…" Makoto couldn't talk straight. She wanted to hug the blonde but she couldn't move.

Minako giggled and walked towards Makoto. She then lead the brunette towards the room and said, "Get dressed my Makochan." Minako then blushed before closing the door behind her.

It took a couple of minutes before Makoto moved from her spot. She then hurriedly took a shower and dressed in long sleeved shirt, slacks and shoes. She then went outside the room, found Minako and hugged her.

"Minachan… I…" Makoto's voice trailed off. Minako put her finger unto the lips of the brunette and said, "Sssshhh Makochan. Let's enjoy dinner first, okay?"

Makoto blushed and said, "Okay."

The dinner was kind of awkward for Makoto. They both didn't talk much while eating but she always caught Minako staring at her but the blonde just smiled when Makoto looked at her.

After dinner, Minako lead Makoto to the living room and whispered, "Dance with me?"

Makoto then held Minako's hand into hers. Before they could start, Minako played Makoto's ipod that was connected to the stereo. And the blonde started to sing as they danced.

When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

Makoto's eyes widened. She looked at Minako and the blonde looked at her too while still singing.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong

Makoto began to cry quietly. _Minako loves me too. But her parents, what about them?_ Makoto tried to pull away a little but Minako didn't let her.

"I know what you're thinking Makochan. I already told them. They are okay about all of this and I should bring you with me when I visit them next time." Minako whispered to Makoto's ear as the song still played in the background.

I'd go hungry, I'd go blind for you  
I'd go crawling down the aisle for you  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

"Visit? So you won't study there? You'd stay here with me?" Makoto was now holding Minako's chin towards her. Minako blushed.

The storms are raging on a rolling sea  
Down the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
But you ain't seen nothing like me yet

"Yes."

There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy, make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love

Makoto bent a little then pulled Minako towards her and kissed her. Minako welcomed Makoto's lips into hers and it felt good. After Makoto pulled away, she said, "I love you Minachan."

"I love you too." Minako answered then started kissing Makoto again.

After a few minutes of kissing, they sat at the couch, holding each other. Makoto was smiling from ear to ear and so was Minako.

The brunette leaned closer to the blonde's ear and whispered, "Thanks for finding and fighting for me Minachan." Minako blushed. The brunette then stood up and lead them to her room. She let Minako sit by the edge of the bed. Makoto took something from a drawer and sat beside Minako, facing her.

"Umm… Aino Minako…" Makoto then took Minako's left hand, held it up and continued, "will you be my girlfriend? I mean… you know… officially." Makoto then put the ring that her mom gave her, to Minako's left ring finger and was blushing.

Minako then jumped, held her hand up and looked at the ring. Minako giggled then hugged Makoto.

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course my Makochan!" answered the still giggling Minako.

Makoto then hugged Minako and they began to kiss passionately.

Makoto was exteremely happy because someone had fought for her and she now knows that she won't be alone anymore.

* * *

The song is titled _Make You Feel my Love_ by Adele


End file.
